


after the show (it's the after party)

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party it's the hotel lobby. (Or, everyone in Nine Muses is sleeping with each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we're up all night for good fun (we're up all night to get lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [sungah is a woman with clear-cut goals. so what if one of these goals happens to be fucking everyone in nine muses?](http://unniefic.livejournal.com/338656.html?thread=167648#t167648)

sungah loves a good challenge but when her first target turns out to be anything but, she doesn't exactly complain. they've been dancing around it for a while anyway, it was just a matter when and where. 

the when is after they've known each other long enough that it's not weird she's grinding on hyuna and the where is at a club opening they all get invited to. everyone's off doing their own thing and then there's her and hyuna and the dance floor. 

it's crowded enough that she can use the excuse of drunk clubbers bumping into her for the reason why she's pressed so tightly against hyuna but from the way hyuna grabs her hips and sways against her, she doesn't think she minds too much.

she definitely must not mind because soon enough, hyuna leads her away from the crowd and slams her back against the door of an empty bathroom. sungah's not surprised when hyuna kisses her and hyuna's not surprised when she kisses back and forces hyuna's mouth open.

by the end of the night, sungah's glad she wore a skirt and hyuna's livid at her for ripping her expensive pantyhose. 

really, it's not her fault she's the only one who decided to come prepared.

 

 

*

 

sera. sera turns out to not be much of a challenge either and sungah clues in on this fact the moment sera grabs her ass on stage.

it's enough of a green light for her and she grabs sera after their performance and pulls her into an empty equipment room. sera's hands claw at her clothes by the time she kisses her and sungah lifts her up onto a speaker.

her hands skim across sera's thighs and she's really glad she wore a really short dress today. she's even gladder when sera's panties slide off with ease and she feels just how wet she is. sera moans into her neck when she cups her and for a brief moment she considers pausing to try and figure out how to get the speaker beneath her working. she wants to be able to hear sera's moans echo and vibrate through her body.

sera's legs tighten around her when she brushes her thumb against her clit and sungah ends up getting sera to be loud without amplification.

 

 

*

 

when it finally happens with minha, it sort of ends up happening by accident.

they're alone in the living room watching a movie together late one night except sungah hates melodramatic movies so it's more of minha watching a movie and sungah half asleep against her side.

they don't talk about it later but if they did, sungah would blame it on her inability to distinguish reality from her dreams because she could've sworn she was watching a movie with hyuna the whole time and it was really dark and she was half asleep and it's their fault for looking so similar.

so, since she thought she was draped against hyuna, it's only natural that her hands started wandering under the blanket and up minha's thighs. and of course she still thinks it's hyuna because the thighs spread as soon as her hand reaches heat and she takes it as an invitation to let her fingers slide through slick folds.

she doesn't realize that it's not hyuna until the whimpering starts because hyuna always sounds she's close to coming and this not-hyuna sounded like they've only just begun.

she's fully awake by the time she realizes it's actually minha and at that point, she doesn't even bother to feel bad about thinking that she was fucking someone else and just focuses on getting minha off.

they end up having more movie nights together and sungah learns to love melodrama.

 

 

*

 

sungah wants to thank the genius who decided to let her and kyungri have a dance break together because it just makes her job so much easier.

they have to spend a lot of time together to practice it and practicing it meant a lot of touching each other. she loses count of how many times kyungri runs her hands up and down her body and she makes a note to send flowers to their choreographer.

she decides to just go for it while they're taking a break and pulls kyungri flush against her and kisses her right in the middle of the practice room. kyungri lets out a squeak and sungah cups her face gently, kissing her with just enough force to let kyungri back off.

kyungri doesn't back off, she pushes against sungah until they're on the ground and kyungri is straddling her and she can feel her breasts against her own.

when kyungri sits up and pulls her shirt off, sungah remembers that the practice room is nothing more than a room full of mirrors and no matter where she looked she saw kyungri's perky nipples. she smirks to no one in particular and pulls kyungri back down into a kiss, fingers immediately seeking out pert nipples and tweaking them.

the perks of being able to see the way kyungri writhes against her from four different angles when her hand moves down between her legs makes the practice room her new favorite place to have sex.

 

 

*

 

when sam and erin ambush her in her room one day, sungah wonders if they've all started talking to each other yet. the thought of everyone just sitting around and comparing orgasms is not exactly unappealing. sam and erin both in bikinis gifted by their sponsors isn't unappealing either and sungah thinks they must have great plans for her until they start talking about makeup.

this is how sungah ends up sandwiched between them on the bed and flipping through a magazine. somewhere between the bickering about what facial creams are superior and the merits of non-acidic cleansers, sungah starts entertaining the thought of getting them both to shut up in creative ways.

she places a hand on each of their bare thighs because when exactly is she going to get another chance to be sitting between them when they're half naked? she slides her hands up slowly and watches them go from bickering to trailing off and breathing heavily.

getting them to shut up was the easy part, getting them to put their mouths to other uses was the fun part.

 

 

*

 

sungah should have known that once she started thinking about how  _easy_  everything was going that she'd hit a road block. simple statistics would've told her as much but given her recent streak, it's not her fault she lets herself get cocky.

every time she tries to get eunji alone, something or other manages to get in the way.

sungah tells herself it's probably eunji's fault, anyway. she keeps telling herself that even as a week goes by of failed attempts and she's up all night in her room working through pent up sexual frustration. it's also eunji's fault that this is how eunji finds her, naked in her bed with her hands between her legs.

eunji doesn't say anything, just strips out of her clothes and crawls on top of her and kisses her.

sungah kisses back on instinct because it's the only way she knows how to do anything, it's how she managed to end up like this in the first place. instinct also gets her to flip eunji over until she's on top and grinding down on her thigh.

she pins eunji's hands down above her head and shows her just how much of a tease she's been all week.

 

 

*

 

"thanks a lot, jerk."

hyemi glares at her from the door of her room and sungah tries to remember if she did anything particularlry devious that day. she's pretty sure she didn't, she's been behaving all day because hyuna kept yelling at her.

"you're welcome?"

hyemi just slams the door shut and crosses her arms.

really, what did she even do?

"those treats were a gift. i was saving them! sera said she saw you take them."

sungah rolls her eyes and tosses the book she was reading aside. "of course she did. probably because  _she_  took them." she hops off her bed and stands in front of hyemi. "but if you want, we can pretend i did and i could make it up to you."

"how?"

sungah surges forward and kisses hyemi, forcing her back against the door. what sounds like a muffled "oh" gets lost in the kiss and sungah runs her hands under hyemi's shirt, fingers brushing against warm skin. she walks hyemi back to her bed, removing her clothes as she goes. sungah's on top of her when hyemi's back hits the bed and she's only in her bra and panties.

she considers it a good afternoon when she manages to fuck hyemi so hard that she doesn't even notice the wrappers from her treats are scattered all over her desk.


	2. a heart attack called lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [everyone in nine muses fucks hyemi](https://31.media.tumblr.com/102ccea86fd474950c057f86e3da25b3/tumblr_mxyhpgMVUZ1sj211go1_500.jpg)

At first she thinks it's a game. A really messed up game that reeks of Erin or Hyuna's handiwork. The kind of game that makes her think everyone just sat around one day and said, " _This_  is how we'll ruin her day."  
  
She doesn't miss the way Sam's mouth curves up as she pins Hyemi against the door, her tights bunched around her knees and underwear soon to follow with the way Sam's hands are tugging at her. She's bare, panting, and clawing at Sam's back. Her breath hitches as soon as Sam tentatively strokes the inside of her thigh and she definitely doesn't miss the way Sam chuckles—the sound resonating low and down her spine. With a firm press of her fingers to push her legs apart, Sam bites her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her.  
  
If this is a game, Hyemi's determined to win.

 

*

 

Hyemi can't look at Sam in the eye for a week and her ears burn whenever they're within an arm's length of each other.

  
So, point to Sam.

 

*

 

"Hey, jumpy."

Startled, Hyemi pulls off her headphones and glares at Eunji over the top of her book. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not really," she says and straddles Hyemi's hips.  
  
For a split second her mind takes her back to that closet, being pinned by Sam and writhing until she chuckled and—  
  
One moment she sees Sam's face closing in on her in her mind, the next it's Eunji. Except Eunji really is leaning in and kissing her. For lack of a better idea, Hyemi freezes. Eunji coaxes her lips apart, brings a hand up behind her neck until Hyemi drops her book and kisses back.  
  
Not that she spends time thinking about this but Eunji's hastier than she had expected. Eunji breaks the kiss only to trail kisses down her throat, teeth lightly grazing sensitive skin. She's not sure how or when but her shirt is quickly taken care of and before she can even feel the chill of the room, Eunji's palming her chest until she's arching into her.  
  
Eunji manages to wedge her hand between their bodies and down Hyemi's shorts. She flinches from a different kind of cold and doesn't stop shaking even as Eunji's fingers warm themselves between her legs.

 

*

 

She notices they start hanging out more, Eunji and Sam. Even when the whole group is together, Eunji and Sam are off by themselves at Hyuna's kitchen table. They both look at her until her cheeks feel hot and her legs threaten to give out.

Hyemi walks by them quickly in an attempt to leave the room before either of them can get any ideas because she's learned that she's sensitive in all the right places and  _they know_.

 

*

 

"Go away," Sera says to the camera before pulling Hyemi inside the closet and pushing her back against a wall.

"What—"  
  
"You'll have to be quiet, that camera crew is still out there," Sera says simply before lifting her skirt.  
  
Hyemi doesn't have time to be surprised because Sera pushes her underwear to the side and all she can manage are muffled moans as she grips the back of Sera's head.  
  
Sera's nails dig into her thighs and she doesn't even care, all she cares about is grinding down against Sera's mouth and telling her to shut up when she hushes her.

 

*

 

When they go back out to resume filming, no one comments about the bite marks on the back of her hand and Sera walks around looking smug with herself.

 

*

 

"Want to go for a ride?" Erin dangles keys in front of her face and Hyemi glances at the car skeptically. It's a nice car, too nice of a car.

"Whose car is that?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Hyemi shrugs and follows Erin.  
  
They drive with the music set low and one conversation flowing into the next. As soon as it feels like a silence is about to fall, Erin seamlessly switches topics and keeps the both of them talking.  
  
They drive and talk until the sun sets and they're parked along an empty coastline.  
  
The conversation keeps going until it doesn't, and Erin's crawled over the console and into Hyemi's lap, whispering into her ear to push the seat back. Hyemi does as she's told and lifts her arms when she's prompted, letting Erin take her shirt off and finger the edges of her bra.  
  
Even with the radio off the car is never suffocatingly silent, Erin makes sure Hyemi's pants and moans fill the small space and echo in her ears.

 

*

 

Hyemi loses track of who's even winning anymore. She's not even sure there's actually a game at all because she's been hanging out with Sungah all day and not once has she tried anything.

Sungah takes her to a movie and doesn't do anything about Hyemi jumping every time the monsters startle her. She takes her to dinner and behaves. She walks her to her door and Hyemi's about to thank her for the weirdly pleasant night when she notices Sungah's fidgeting.  
  
And, oh.  
  
"So," Hyemi drawls. She reaches a hand out to tug on Sungah's collar, watching her thought process play out on her face until it reaches a conclusion.  
  
Before Hyemi can pull, Sungah surges forward and kisses the corner of her mouth. She kisses her again and again and it isn't until Sungah's hands are up her shirt that she realizes they're still outside her apartment.  
  
"Keys," she says scratchily, guiding Sungah's mouth back up her neck.  
  
They're not inside long before Sungah tugs on Hyemi's belt and pushes her down on the couch. Sungah pulls her pants off, wastes no time in trailing kisses up her thighs and mouthing her over the thin cotton until Hyemi's feet are digging into Sungah's back.

 

*

 

Hyemi's never considered herself a cat person, if anything, she starts to consider herself less of one after all the time she spends at Hyuna's apartment.

The cats are finicky. They get hair everywhere and they pounce on her lap whenever they try to escape from Hyuna's clutches. She doesn't mind petting one when it's on her lap but she does mind the cat hair—it gets on her clothes, her body, and in her throat.  
  
It takes at least a dozen sneezes for Hyuna to offer her a clean shirt.  
  
She's topless and rummaging through Hyuna's closet when the door clicks softly behind her.  
  
Hyuna doesn't say a word, just strolls toward Hyemi and walks them both to the bed. Hyemi's legs hit the edge and Hyuna pushes her down with a firm hand on her chest. Hyemi lies back, slides her hands on top of Hyuna's as they pinch and squeeze.  
  
She lets Hyuna push her legs apart with her knee, writhes against her until Hyuna's chuckling at her and Hyemi can't even be bothered to work up a glare.

 

*

 

Kyungri swats at Hyemi blindly and wiggles her entire body until the bed shakes and Minha's laughing at them from the other side of the room.

"Why are you filming this?" Hyemi tips her head back against Kyungri's shoulder and throws her magazine at Minha.  
  
Minha shrugs and places her phone down on the desk with the lens aimed at the bed. She jumps onto the bed at Hyemi's other side and she's suddenly very aware that she's lodged between Kyungri and Minha. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place is nothing compared to feeling Kyungri's back through her thin shirt and Minha's bare legs tangled with hers.  
  
Someone's hand—Minha's probably—trails up her shoulder and pushes until Hyemi's on her side and facing Kyungri. She doesn't have time to wonder when Kyungri even turned around because they're face to face and her body is telling her it's still not close enough.  
  
Kyungri closes the distance between them, angles their mouths together that leaves her pulling at the front of Kyungri's shirt. Behind her, Minha pushes into her back until she feels her chest against her.  
  
She's overstimulated and panting against Kyungri's neck as Minha's hands roam up and down her body. Somewhere between Minha getting a hand down her pants and Kyungri peeling off her clothes, Hyemi ends up half sitting with her back pressed against Minha's bare chest and legs pushed apart by Kyungri's impatience.  
  
Even if this isn't a game, Hyemi's still winning.


	3. if it's not keeping you up nights (what's the point)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [sera](https://24.media.tumblr.com/d709afd8a2923f239f89971921896234/tumblr_my7fydV10n1t07mwao1_250.gif) fucks [everyone](https://24.media.tumblr.com/91503f7f9e6beb3345fdecbe456ee7f7/tumblr_my7fydV10n1t07mwao2_250.gif) in nine muses

Sera is bored. Her phone is dead, she didn't think to bring any books with her, and the only other person in the waiting room with her is Kyungri. Kyungri who's even more bored and glued to her phone. Sera is bored and knows all too well how dangerous idle hands can be.  
  
"Come with me to the bathroom," she says, standing up and walking over to Kyungri.  
  
"No?" Kyungri scrunches her face, tearing her gaze away from the screen long enough to fix Sera with a look.  
  
"I'll make it worth your while." Never one to wait for an answer, Sera pulls Kyungri up and drags her to the bathroom. Kyungri looks like she's about to protest and Sera shuts down any thoughts she might voice by covering her mouth with her own.  
  
It's tentative. Sera's hands linger by Kyungri's sides and she only lets their lips touch just so, giving Kyungri a chance to push her away if she wants to. Sera half expects it, for Kyungri to shove her back and maybe even slap her.  
  
She doesn't expect Kyungri to pull her in by her waist and nipping on her bottom lip. It's all the green light that she needs and prompts her to push Kyungri's back against the door. She pins Kyungri's wandering arms above her head and keeps a firm grip when she feels resistance. Sera works a thigh between Kyungri's legs, pushes and pushes up against her until Kyungri is half whining and half moaning into her mouth.  
  
By the time Sera lets go of Kyungri's arms, they fall limply to her side and Kyungri is actively grinding down on her thigh. The friction alone is what stops her from wasting time to take their pants off.  
  
It takes her a while to notice Kyungri's hands have made their way up her shirt and beneath her bra. Just because idle hands are the devil's playthings doesn't mean she doesn't like them.

 

*

  
  
The first and last time Sera tries whiskey is when she's with Erin.  
  
It's unpleasant. It burns on its way down her throat and settles hotly in her stomach. She's already unsettled, she doesn't need something as horrible as whiskey to exacerbate it.  
  
"There's this shot that tastes like a pancake breakfast," Erin says excitedly.  
  
"God, no," she says with distaste but looks at Erin fondly. Her eyes trail down Erin's frame, taking note of every exposed patch of skin. "Just be a normal person and take me out to a real breakfast after spending the night at my place."  
  
Erin curves an eyebrow at her. "And why would I be spending the night at your place?"  
  
"Because," Sera says, pulling Erin in by the hem of her shirt, "I can tell you're bored and you keep trying to get me drunk." Which wouldn't be difficult, but still. Alcohol or not, her insides are burning and Erin's ear is close enough for her to bite.  
  
They don't make it as far as Sera's apartment but they do make it out to the backseat of Erin's car.  
  
Erin shoves her down on her back and Sera lets her. As long as she gets Erin's top off and she has a nice view, she really doesn't mind.  
  
"Is this why you're always wearing a skirt?" Erin asks as soon her bare skin is touching the leather seats. "Or do you just like showing off your new lingerie?"  
  
Sera's breath hitches as soon as Erin runs her fingers up her thigh. "A little bit of both," she gasps, pulling Erin's face down to her.  
  
Erin kisses her lazily and with purpose, she draws it out and takes her time fingering the edge of her waistband as Sera writhes beneath her. The very first touch where Sera wants it has her biting into Erin's shoulder and muffling a groan.  
  
Before Erin could get too far ahead, Sera works her hand down the front of Erin's pants and shows her just how frustrating it is that no one takes advantage of how often she wears skirts.

 

*

 

"Does everyone know what they're supposed to do tomorrow? I know someone's going to forget something, someone always does." Hyemi paces the length of her living room, not quite frantically but not as calmly as she thinks she is.

"Relax," Sera says, standing to stop Hyemi in her tracks.  
  
"I can't," Hyemi says with a glare, " _you_  almost ruined the surprise last year."  
  
"It worked out in the end, didn't it?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Sera rolls her eyes and stops any further criticisms by kissing Hyemi full on the mouth. She yelps a little and Sera takes the opportunity to run her tongue along the roof of her mouth until Hyemi's gripping her shoulders.  
  
"Relax," Sera repeats and moves from Hyemi's mouth to her jaw, her neck. Hyemi tilts her head, giving her better access and Sera walks them backwards to the couch.  
  
She's so sure Hyemi's nice and relaxed once she's reduced her to a panting mess of naked limbs and breathy demands that she's a little offended when Hyemi finds the effort to say, "We have to send Sungah away on an errand tomorrow. She's going to spill something, I just know it."

 

*

 

Eunji corners her in the break room after practice, all mischievous smiles and plotting eyes. "What did you get for Hyuna's birthday?"  
  
Sera narrows her eyes. "Get your own gift ideas."  
  
"I already bought hers!"  
  
"Liar," Sera says with a laugh and pokes Eunji in the shoulder.  
  
Eunji grabs her finger, squeezing slightly before she grabs her around the wrist. "I just want to know what you got her. Tell me," she whines.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Eunji pulls until they're inches apart and she freezes. Sera stares back challengingly and Eunji almost looks like she's about to panic. Before Eunji can retreat, Sera closes the distance between them and feels Eunji go stiff when she kisses her.  
  
It doesn't take long for Eunji to kiss her back and then she's pushing Sera against a counter. It's sloppy and all enthusiasm and it makes Sera pull her closer.  
  
Sera turns them around, hands at Eunji's waist and prompting her to sit on the counter. She's thankful for the short shorts Eunji's always wearing to practice and it's not long before Eunji's pulling her hair and tightening her thighs around her head.

 

*

 

Sam doesn't even pretend to be surprised when Sera kisses her.  
  
One minute they're trying to decide on dress colors, the next Sera is pushing Sam back down on the bed and licking into her mouth. Sam sneaks her hands up Sera's shirt and unclasps her bra as if it were nothing. She'd be impressed if she didn't already think Sam's had practice with getting bras off.  
  
"Shirt," she says, pulling Sam up so she can tug it over her head. She trails kisses down her throat, the dip between her chest, and to the top of her waistband. Sera takes her time in getting Sam's pants off, kisses lazy patterns on her stomach instead and laughs when Sam hisses at her to get on with it.  
  
In hindsight, Sam was probably expecting this; she should have known so when she walked into a room full of lit candles.

 

*

 

"You're the worst," Sera pouts and Minha just laughs at her. "You never let me win."  
  
"Yeah, but you like it," Minha says matter-of-factly.  
  
"Maybe a little," Sera says lowly and pulls Minha into her lap. Her arms fall around her shoulders and Sera uses the momentum to angle Minha's head down to her face. She catches Minha's lips, pulls her tight against her body when she feels Minha's hands slide around the back of her neck.  
  
She feels Minha's hesitance, feels the way she lightly scratches the base of her scalp and kisses her stiffly. Sera's about to pull back when Minha runs her hands down her front and cups her chest through her shirt. It's all the push she needs to unbutton Minha's jeans and squeeze her hand down past the waistband and into wetness.

 

*

 

Sera slowly makes her way to Sungah's apartment, feet dragging and half asleep. She slumps against the door before she remembers she has a key.  
  
("Keep her busy," Hyemi had said firmly. "We only need a couple of hours to set up.")  
  
It's not that she resents being put on distraction duty, if anything she's excited. Distracting Sungah is already one of her favorite things to do and if it gets her out of having to decorate then all the better. What she does resent is being pulled out of bed at the unholiest of hours.  
  
Hyemi ordering her around only made it a tiny bit bearable.  
  
Sera unlocks the door and walks in to find Sungah sitting in the small kitchen. Sungah looks up from her breakfast, fresh-faced and chipper. Of course she's a morning person.  
  
"Hey." Sungah stares at her for a moment before gesturing to the seat by her. "Breakfast?"  
  
Instead of answering, Sera makes her way to the couch and plops down face first.  
  
"Shouldn't we be meeting up with the others soon?"  
  
"What? No." Sera shoots back up, ready to pounce on Sungah and keep her in the apartment if she has to. "We don't have to do anything. Let's hang out."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I got a text about it. Let me get my phone," Sungah says, standing.  
  
Sera intercepts her path and grabs Sungah by the waist. There's a moment where they're just standing in the middle of the living room, Sera's hold on Sungah firm and unwavering and Sungah's eyes darting all over Sera's face. Sera does the only thing she can think of and leans up to kiss Sungah.  
  
She kisses her top lip, then her bottom, then fully and deeply until Sungah fists her hands into her shirt and pulls.  
  
Sera vaguely remembers the layout of Sungah's apartment. She blindly feels her way around until they're stumbling into Sungah's bedroom and they topple over on the bed with Sera straddling Sungah's waist. Sera eases back, shucks her shirt off and quickly does the same to Sungah's. Sungah stares for a moment before reaching up and pulling Sera back down, hands wandering down her neck and to the sides of her breasts.  
  
Sera kisses her way down Sungah's throat, leaving little bite marks and sucking hard enough to make Sungah arch into her. She moves down her chest, past the naval piercing and tugs on Sungah's shorts. The pattern on Sungah's underwear makes her pause long enough for Sungah to sit up.  
  
"Isn't this from a cartoon?" she asks, stifling a grin.  
  
"No," Sungah stammers and sits up, hands at her waist and trying to grab her shorts.  
  
Sera pushes her back down with a laugh. "It's cute," she says and kisses her. She can feel Sungah pouting into the kiss. She keeps pouting until Sera gets her hand past her waistband and by then the only thing coming out of Sungah's mouth was short needy breaths.

 

*

 

Sera shows up at Hyuna's apartment the second it turns midnight. Hyuna doesn't look as surprised as she had hoped but she lets her in all the same.  
  
"Happy birthday," Sera says, peeling her coat off.  
  
"Thanks," Hyuna says with a smile that makes her eyes disappear. "You could have just called, the weather looks pretty bad."  
  
Sera shrugs. "Can't give you your gift through the phone." Actually, now that she thinks about it she probably could if she tried.  
  
"It must be good if you braved the storm."  
  
"Oh, it is." Sera drapes her coat on a chair, turns around and walks to Hyuna with a purpose. "You only get it if you win though," she says with her hand on Hyuna's chest, guiding her backwards and to the couch. She shoves her slightly until Hyuna settles down on the couch and Sera swings a leg over her lap and sits down on top of her. "No touching," she whispers before leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Hyuna's quick to respond, opens her mouth immediately at the touch of Sera's tongue on her bottom lip. Sera grips the back of the couch, tightens her legs around Hyuna's waist and grinds down without trying to. Hyuna inhales sharply and she can hear her arms start to move.  
  
"No touching," Sera reminds her and kisses away the protest forming on Hyuna's lips.  
  
Sera tries pushing Hyuna back into the couch with the force of the kiss and Hyuna pushes back just as hard. Their kisses go from slow and leisurely to desperate and needy. Sera grinds her hips against Hyuna and hopes she's not losing circulation from how firmly she's gripping the couch.  
  
The way Hyuna's tongue keeps darting into her mouth makes her want to give up, her hands sliding down the couch and itching to touch, grab, and stroke.  
  
Sera's within an inch of giving in when she feels it—Hyuna's hands moving up her stomach and seeking out her chest.  
  
"You lose," Sera says between kisses, gripping the back of Hyuna's head and groaning when she makes it past her bra and squeezes.  
  
"You should let me win since it's my birthday," Hyuna breathes into Sera's mouth.  
  
"The present was going to be the same win or lose," Sera says and lifts her shirt over her head. She reaches a hand back to unclasp her bra but Hyuna beats her to it, shucking it off hastily. She turns Hyuna, laying her back on the couch and pulls her pants off. "Happy birthday, for real this time," she says and settles between Hyuna's legs.  
  
A slow smile spreads across her face when she looks up at Hyuna. Her eyes have slid shut and her head falls against the arm of the couch, back arched and hips moving frantically, trying to seek out Sera's mouth. Sera takes her time kissing up the inside of Hyuna's thighs, tries not to bite into soft flesh when she notices Hyuna cupping herself.  
  
There's just something about how easily Hyuna unravels beneath her. It's something she wants to keep doing again and again. No one ever said sex couldn't be the gift that keeps on giving.


End file.
